Puella Magi Parody Series
It's late at night, you're driving along the road and possibly just a little tipsy. Damn it, probably should not have gone out after all. Suddenly a weird pink mass darts out in front of your car. As you were preoccupied with your thoughts you were not able to avoid it in time. The car hits the mystery thing with a very casual thud, and you felt it tumble as the wheels run over it. You get out of the car to assess the situation, only to realise it was a little girl in an outlandish frilly pink outfit that you hit. She's also carrying some sort of sword. She twitches once or twice, and dies. Yep, that's one dead little girl right there. "Puchuuu." '' ''Something croons in the dark nearby. You turn around to see a sickeningly cute creature standing near the scene. "Not again~" It complains. Despite its cute appearance it somehow sends chills down your spine. "Puchuu, you killed her, now you will take her place!" It smirks. "Man... I'm tired of doing this again, these things die too easily. I think you'll need to repay me by letting me try THAT on you, puchuu~" You wake up in an unfamiliar place, your memories of your life seemingly to quickly burn away in your head. Unknown to you yet, this cosmic procedure will never let you age, your body can also never truly die. Each time your body dies, dying will allow you to be born anew to repeat forever. The creature REALLY did not feel like doing this again after it was done. The creature hands you three silver coins and a single gold coin. "Spend them wisely, puchuuuu." ' Character Creation Age You are now immortal and will no longer age. However, you look quite young and will look like this for eternity. If you die, you will become a spirit, though after a great deal of time and effort, you maybe able to recreate your body. '''Treat 1-10 as is, and 11-20 as another 1-10. Your new age is 6+ your roll. Spending a silver coin allows you to change your age to anything between 7 and 16. Spending a gold coin will allow you to choose any age you wish. Body The minutia of your new body's features may be altered to whatever you wish within human norms - ethnicity, eye, skin and hair colour, eye shape, hand structure, etc. But the overall shape of it is up to chance. Spending a silver coin will let you pick any body type. * 1-6 Underdevloped: '''You are smaller than normal, sickly, thin, or look much younger than you are. * '''7-14 Average: '''You appear as average for your age. No standout features. * '''15-20 Overdevloped: '''You are taller, bigger, wider, more muscular, appear older or have precocious puberty. Physical Stats How strong, fast and tough you are. These stats are easily quantified. '''You start at 4 in these. Spending a silver coin will add +2 and a gold coin will add +4. * 4 '''is your average human adult * '''5 '''is a trained athlete or above average * '''6 '''is an Olympian athlete or top tier human * '''7 '''is peak human. You're on par with record holders * '''8+ '''is supernatural and effects Strength How strong you are, how much force you can exert. Agility All in one stat that determines how fast you move, how well you dodge attacks and how likely you are to land an attack on an opponent. Vitality Determines how resistant to damage you are, and your healing factors. Determines your health as well. Mystical Stats How magical, or favoured by fate you are. These stats are not as clear cut as physical stats. Human average here is 2 rather than 4. '''You start at 4 in these as well. Spending a silver coin will add +2 and a gold coin will add +4. Magic Determines your ability to deal damage magically, and the power of all other magical spells. Determines your mana reserve as well. Luck Plot armour. How things turn out just right for you, and how you manage to dodge that final blast from your opponent because you tripped on a tiny pebble on the ground, etc. Helps a little with everything that all other stats govern Specialization The girl you killed was actually also a magical girl. Magical girls have different paths they specialize in.' '''There are many other specialties out there utilized by other magical girls, but these are the ones avalible to you, given your aptitude and the abilities of you... benefactor. '''You may spend a silver coin to change your result to one that is higher or lower by 1.' You may spend a gold coin to pick anything on the list. * 1 - Fire, +3 STR or MAG: '''A fire specialist can attack using great blasts of flame. Used creatively you can generate a fire blast from your feet and get a kind of ghetto rocket jump. Or proclaim yourself the dragon princess and spew fire from your mouth. This path is focused on offense and has some of the best direct damage abilites. Good for frying individuals or whole groups of people. Fire users become more inspiring and courageous. The cleansing property of fire allows them to remove negative status effects. Also gains resistance to heat. * '''2 - Ice, +2 STR or MAG, +1 VIT: '''Ice users can shoot blasts of cold air to begin with. With more power they can summon shields made of ice and sharpened hunks of ice to be fired as projectiles. Freezing your opponent's feet to the ground while you pummel them? You can do that. A good power with a mix of offense and defense. Ice users become more empathetic and in control of their emotions. They will never have to pay for air conditioning again. Also gains resistance to cold. * '''3 - Air, +3 AGI: '''Air's focus is speed. Air users can attack using gusts of wind or slicing vacuums of air. Skilled users can blow away projectiles from enemies using a powerful gale. Eventually they will be able to fly. The disrupting nature of air allows their users to cast some debuff spells to confuse and weaken their enemies. Air users become more cheerful, intellectually curious and are excellent at finding things. The nosy nature of air users will eventually give them minor clairvoyant abilities. * '''4 - Earth, +2 VIT, +1 LCK or MAG: '''Earth users focus on the metaphysical nature of the element. The grounding nature of earth allows users to see and communicate with spirits much more easily. They are skilled in manipulating the etheric energy disembodied entities need to manifest in this world. They can exorcise a spirit with ease, or summon enough etheric energy for a disembodied entity to interact with the world. They're usually laid back and calm. A novice earth mage may employ poltergeists wielding various weapons in battle. An advanced earth user is often surrounded by animated suits of armours and dolls inhabited by their loyal spirit slaves servants, as well as fully materialized spectres. Some aspire to animate and bring into this world mystical creatures. * '''5 - Reinforcement, +1 STR, +1 AGI, +1 MAG: '''A reinforcement natured magical girl can create powerful wards and shields to protect herself and her allies. She also gains access to the most potent healing spells and utilities that remove status ailments and curses. She has no offensive spells, but does gain top class buff spells to enhance herself and her allies. They will usually depend on their allies or physical attacks to damage their opponents. Reinforcement users tend to become more altruistic, sometimes to their own chargin. Skilled reinforcement girls can place protective wards on objects or places that last for many years. * '''6 - Mental, +2 MAG, +1 LCK: '''Mental users can inspire emotions, such as feelings of terror, anger or sympathy in their target. With practise they can harm opponents with a forced telepathy/mental blast. Imaging your most terrifying fears being forced into your mind but with no way of blocking it out, but usually worse. While they are adept at disrupting or destroying their enemy's minds, the greatest mental user can make subtle changes, without damaging the target mind, allowing them to edit memories or even temporarily turn people into their slaves. Sadly their powers do not work on entities with no minds. Opponents with strong will can resist mental manipulation. They become resistant to effects that meddle with their own minds. * '''7 - Time, +1 VIT or AGI, +2 LCK: '''Time is a strange power. It is weak to start out, but can potentially be one of the strongest avalible. Like the sort of power the final boss of a game might have. Users of this power can slow their opponent's movements or enchant themselves to move at a faster speed. An adept time user can freeze time in blocks of several seconds each. A true master can freeze time for up to 15 seconds long. Freezing time like this can take up a lot of mana. They do not gain the ability to travel through time. Time mages become better in logical thinking and problem solving skills. * '''8 - Lightning, +2 AGI, +1 STR or MAG: '''Lightning attacks tend to hit hard like fire spells, and have very high accuracy to boot. They tend to be only single target and draining to cast. Fights with a lightning based magical girl tend to be over quick. Either they kill their opponents in a few blasts, or they run out of steam and get killed. An accomplished lightning user gains the ability to move in quick bursts of speed, akin to the element they take after. Girls infused with the element of lightning tend to be quick of wit as well. * '''9 - Sound, +2 MAG, +1 LCK: '''The specialization of sound offers a mix of offensive and supportive powers. Sound attacks tend to have high accuracy and can cover a wide range of area, but low power. They're good against a group of weaker enemies but weaker against a single strong opponent. Fortunately sound magic also offers a wide range of buffs and debuffs, to be used one's own allies and enemies. Sound mages often wield a musical instrument as their weapon to better channel their magic. Sound magical girls are not guarenteed to be musically talented. Don't worry if you're musically inept. It just means you get a bonus to the offensive and debilitating side of sound magic. * '''10 - Darkness, +1 VIT, +2 STR or MAG: '''The path of darkness focuses on stealth and debuff effects. The user can shroud themselves in magical darkness and silence, making them extremely hard to detect. With practice they can make themselves invisible and even intangible for just a brief few seconds, allowing them to show up where they are no expected and flat out negate enemy attacks. This path also offers some of the most crippling debuffs to be casted on your opponents. Skilled users gain the ability to use a death curse. It has a very small chance of working (Raising if you are stronger than the opponent and dropping if you are weaker), but if it is succesful it instantly can kill any target. Can be used both single target and in an area of effect. Darkness focused girls become talented at writing. * '''11 - Illusion +2 STR, +1 VIT: '''Illusion allows one to create primarily visual illusions for others to see. One can easily create decoys of themselves or other objects to distract their opponents, hiding their own movements and attacks with impunity. Advanced illusion mages can also create sound or even smell to accompany the illusions they create, and manipulate them from several city blocks away. Illusion mages can also create a spray of bright clashing colours to daze and cause minor damage to targets, but they primarily rely on physical attacks to do damage, with their magic assisting them in the process. Girls in the path of illusion often become more artistic. * '''12 - Light +2 VIT, +1 MAG: '''Girls focused in the path of light can fire beams of focused light to attack. These tend to have modest attack powers and are only single target, but long range. The light can also be condensed into a sword as a short range weapon. Their inner light shines through in different ways as well, giving them the knack to see through deception, and the ability to detect and dispel illusions. Simliar to air they also become good at finding things. Advanced users can force another being to reveal the truth or any hidden information through a special spell. * '''13 - Flowers, +2 MAG, +1 VIT: '''Girls on the path of flowers gain a green thumb and can grow all sorts of plant life well. They can apply the same talent utilizing their magic, allowing for small plant matters to grow to monstrous sizes and forms. Small shrubs can become lashing vines. Novice flower mages try to stay near areas with lots of plant life, or can be seen awkwardly carrying pots of houseplants around. Advanced users can create monstrous creatures with gaping maws and tentacles through seeds alone. The path also offers them spells to further enhance and heal their creations. * '''14 - Psychic, +2 LCK, +1 STR or MAG: '''Psychic girls absorbs the ambient emotional energy in an area and uses them to power and shape their spells. Energy absorbed from an abusive parent may be released as a powerful attack, and energy from a crowd in a football stadium may be used in a buff spell on teammates. Psychic girls can rival fire users at offense or reinforcement users at healing, but only if they've spent sufficient time absorbing the right type of energy; as a result they are constantly on the prowl to feed. There is a limit to the amount of emotional energy they can store. Psychic girls can also temporarily remove most of a person's reserves of a certain type of emotion, such as anger or fear, and create interesting effects. Strong willed targets are resistant to this. * '''15 - Water, +2 AGI, +1 MAG: '''Water mages can summon and fire powerful cutting jets of water. Due to the fluid nature of water the jets can be manipulated to change direction mid-air while maintaining their intensity, and to continuously attack. Puddles of water left on the ground can also be manipulated again to attack from unexpected directions. Shielding curtains of water may not be as strong as a shield of ice, but can still offer reasonable protection. Especially cruel water mages are known to drown their victims in a giant globe of water. Water spells requires a sneaky mindset to utilize fully, but are excellent at ambushes. Water users also gain the ability to cast minor healing spells. * '''16 - Gravity, +3 MAG: '''The path of gravity allows one to manipulate the weight of an objects and its surroundings. A gravity natured girl can enchant herself to jump weightlessly across a park, or increase the weight of an opponent to slow their movements. Combinations of this ability would allow one to decrease an enemy's weight to let them float high in the air, then increasing their weight for them to be slammed down hard on the ground. Gravity combat techniques can be very damaging, but they tend to deal only physical damage. They are also draining to cast and paradoxically requires a girl with great magical talent to achieve its full potential. ''As the different path ways pass before your eyes, suddenly you feel the sudden urge to vomit. Instinctively you realize something went wrong in the creature's inital process. More choices are avalible you now, but they are... not quite the same.'' * '''17 - Lamia, +3 STR or MAG, +2 STR or MAG, +1 STR or VIT: '''Your upper body remains human, but the lower half is that of a giant snake. You gain the powers of both Fire and Ice listed above. Your lower body is a wrecking ball of muscle and can easily be used to strangle and constrict opponents, as well as climb on all sorts of different surfaces. Slithering your way down the street in a busy city or flat, smooth surfaces will be tough. * '''18 - Drider +2 STR or MAG, +2 MAG, +1 VIT, +1 AGI or LCK: '''Your upper body remains human, but the lower half of your body is that of a giant spider. You gain both the powers of Mental and Darkness paths. Your spider body can move quickly, but is fragile. Extra eyes optionally. * '''19 - Vampire, +3 AGI, +2 LCK, +1 VIT, +1 VIT or AGI: '''You grow a pair of very large bat-like wings on your back. You gain the powers of both Air and Time. During day time you only possess 50% of your powers. You can only achieve full strength at night. You greatly enjoy the taste of blood but do not need it to survive. You gain sharp canine teeth. During the night you may also transform your hands into razor sharp claws with the hardness of steel. * '''20 - Fallen Angel, +3 VIT, +2 MAG, +1 STR or AGI: '''You grow a pair of very large feathered wings on your back and limited abilities to fly. You gain the powers of both the Reinforcement and Light paths. During night time you only possess 50% of your powers. You can only achieve your full power when the sun is up. Despite your best intentions to help people, you will spread chaos and discord everywhere you go. During the day you can transform individual feathers from your wings to be sharp like knives, and throw them as an attack. If you recieve specialization '''1-16, the creature stays with you and guides you further through your transformation. If you recieved 17-20, it screams: "Puchuuu! This is not supposed to happen!" It curses you a few more times and vows to have you destroyed, before disappearing back into the dark. You would conintue this process on your own instead. You will be actively hunter by magical girls sent by this creature if you recieved 17-20. More will come if you manage to defeat them. Enemy magical girls may begin to work in teams. Weapons Magical girls use different weapons to fight. Your weapons are indestructible, and can be summoned at anytime. Spend a silver coin to change it to any weapon type you want. Spend a gold coin to buy a second weapon type. * 1-6 Melee, +1 STR, +1 VIT: '''Melee weapons are used to perform physical attacks. They are often imbued with the power of your element for a further enhancement to their prowess. They can be anything from a blade, hammer, axe, polearm, bludgeons, guitars... Hold one end, bash people on the head with the other. Simple and straight forward. * '''7-12 Ranged, +1 AGI: '''Ranged weapons have the longest attack range out of all types. They can be bows, guns, or even rocket launchers. The ammo is powered by your mana, this allows for customization to fire a big high powered attack or many weaker powered normal attacks. This only works to a degree - A gun's bullets will only consume more mana than a bow's arrows for example. That rocket launcher? You'll probably only get to fire it a few times in a fight. * '''13-18 Magic, +1 MAG: '''Magic weapons are used to enhance one's magical abilities. They're often staves or wands, but can be more unusual items, such as a crystal ball, a skull, or even a spell book. Blasts of magic fired from a magic weapon have more raw power than blasts fired by users of other weapon types. Utility spells from your path are enhanced as well. * '''19-20 Fists, +2 STR: '''Exactly what it says on the tin. You fight barehanded, pummeling your opponents with your magic powered little girl hands to death. Hell, kick and stomp too. You're strong enough to do the same damage using your flesh and blood hands that other girls need special weapons to do. Extra points to style. Outfit The outfit of a magical girl wears when they are transformed is a curious thing. It is summoned through a 15 second long transformation ritual that may require things like screaming out insensible and often embarrassing things, possibly while waving your weapons around with much bravado. '''Your transformation phase will never change, choose it warmly now. '''The ritual can be interrupted and you can be attacked during transformation. While wearing the outfit, no one will recognize you even if your face is showing. Magical girls only have access to their enhanced stats and powers when transformed. '''Spend a silver coin to pick any style you want. Monstrous magical girls wear an illusion that gives them a human appearance. They have no access to their abilities while maintaining their disguise. The illusion can be almost instantly dropped to reveal their true form but takes 60 seconds to put back on. * 1-5 Skimpy, +1 AGI: '''Could be a bunny girl costume, body paint, or generic fantasy armour that covers only the privates. Basically anything that shows a lot of skin or is at least skin tight in most places. For the more daring magical girls. * '''6-10 Flowing, +1 STR: '''A flowing outfit can be an overcoat, a magus' robe, or an elegant long dress. Anything that's long and billows heroically in the wind. * '''11-15 Elaborate, +1 MAG: '''Overly elaborate and often poufy outfits with a ridiculous amount of frills, bows, multiple layers with a hint of fantasy to the style. Gothic or Victorian dresses are perfect example of this. * '''16-20 Uniform, +1 VIT: '''Some sort of stylized school uniform, sailor outfit or even business suit. Typically easy to move in and a bit more masculine in appearance. Magical Powers As your transformation continues, you feel a surge of power through your being. You gain a special technique for combat, perhaps a utility ability or even a lesser being as your servant. '''Spend a silver coin to remove a result and pick your own. Spend a gold coin to get an extra power. * 1-2 Killing Blow: '''You gain a massively powerful attack. You must shout out its name before it's used. It can either be physical or magical. It is a devastatingly powerful attack where a direct hit will defeat the typical opponents you encounter unless they vastly outclass you. This attack is also horribly tiring and will leave you barely able to stand once it has been performed. Can be easily dodged if you aren't careful. * '''3-4 Hammer Space: '''You gain access to a large dimensional space that you can use to freely store and retrieve items from. Nothing living can be stored inside. Everything inside is in stasis and perfectly preserved in the exact state when they're placed inside until you take it out. Store food, bombs, entire suits of plate mail, more guns, etc. * '''5-6 Familiar: You gain a non-extinct type of animal from earth as your familiar. Failure to provide your familar will result in it refusing to work with you, as it runs away to take care of itself. It has human level intellect, can communicate telepathically and shares the same immortality you do. You can see through its eyes. A familiaris a versatile partner and can fufill many roles at once, such as scouting for you, helping out in combat or even acting as emergency food supply. Once a day you can summon your familiar to your side, no matter where it is. * 7-8 Focused Assault: '''A single powerful attack, such as a great cleave from an axe or extra powerful burst of magic. A stronger than average attack that can turn the tide of battle, but does not leave you drained the way Killing Blow does. Good mix of cost and effect. Excellent for piercing through high defense targets. * '''9-10 Barrage: '''Deals many small attacks with lowered power in a short period of time. Can be a spray of bullets from a hand gun, rapid shanking from a knife or a high speed guitar riff. Can be used to focus on a single target to deal a great amount of combined damage or as an area of effect against a small group. Powerful against enemies with low defense, but much less effective against high defense targets. * '''11-12 Power of Friendship: '''You make friends much more easily, and become charming and trustworthy in your conduct. Even having small chances to turn defeated enemies into ally. Eventually creates a network of friends willing to help you out in different ways. * '''13-14 Duplication: '''When in combat you can split yourself into multiple beings. One is the main body and behaves normal. The other clones with the same offensive powers as you, but are much more fragile. They dissipate after a couple hits. You can create more clones by spending more mana on this technique. * '''15-16 Third Eye: '''While normal magical girls can detect unnatural things to a limited degree and somewhat sense their direction in relation to them, this ability is greatly increased in you. You're capable of easily detecting otherworldly influences, the direction they are from, their distance from you, and even how strong they are. Very useful for both hunting and running away from targets. You also gain an innate danger sense that may protect you from abushes. * '''17-18 Regeneration: While all magical girls heal faster than normal, this ability is especially pronounced in you. Small wounds heal in a matter of minutes, and even the most grievous injuries would take only hours to heal. By spending mana you can enhance this ability further and recover from serious wounds in merely minutes. You can easily run away from anything to fight another day, you may very well wear down most opponents through a battle of attrition. * 19-20 Tentacles: '''Not really tentacles. You gain secondary weapons you can summon at will. They can be long ribbons, a few lengths of steel chains, or even thorny vines. Something long and rope-like. They can be used to inflict physical attacks from a medium range and can be used to bind opponents. They have modest attack power and durability. They also have minds of their own and will follow simple mental commands such as "Attack", "Tie him up" or "Catch onto that railing". You can swing around on the roofstops. Perks You will recieve two combat perks and two non-combat perks. The final perk may be from either. No doubling up on perks however, if you get a duplicate it will shift to the other side. If you also have that perk you may then get to choose your own. Remember that not all perks are equal in anyway. '''Spend a silver coin to remove a result and choose another. Spend a gold coin to get an extra perk. Combat * 1 - +1 Weapon Stat, Dual Weapon: 'Your weapon gains an additional type. Perhaps your rifle has a bayonet, or your sword comes with steel gaunlets, or your magic staff is iron-shod. Gain a '+1 Stat with your weapon's second type. Applies to both weapons if you have two. * 2 - +1 STR, Martial Training: 'You are given a basic level of tactics for your chosen weapon. '+1 STR. * 3 - +1 Weapon Stat, Enhanced Weapon: 'Your weapons hits harder, is sharper, or casts faster. '+1 Stat 'with your weapon's stat. Applies to both weapons if you have two. * '''4 - Mystic Artifact: '''You gain an artifact that sometimes shows glimpses of the past, present, or future, relevant to where, what or who you are with. * '''5 - +1 Spec Stat, Gifted: '''You are capable of feats within your specialization that are dazzling, innovative and impossible to duplicate by normal magical girls. '+1 Spec Stat. * 6 - +1 AGI, Flexibility: 'You aren't exaclty made of rubber, but you have far greater range of motion in your limbs and joints that shouldn't be humanely possible. '+1 AGI. * 7 - Enhanced Transformation: '''Your transformation now takes only 3 seconds, and you are invulnerable while it happens. Monsterous girls gain 50% of their powers while maintaing their illusion, and can reestablish it in only 10 seconds. * '''8 - Disguise Artifact: You gain a small artifact that can temporarily transform you into other people, complete with clothing and handheld equipment. This is a physical transformation, but it only lasts 2 hours. ID's and papers created with this tool are correct and will scan but you do not exist in a database. Electronics look correct but are non-functional. The artifact recharge time is 6 hours in the sun. * 9 - Blood Magic: 'You may choose to fuel your magic with your own health rather than mana, greatly expanding your potential mana pool. Be careful, as depleting you health in this way can end up killing you. '+1 VIT. * 10 - Hammerspace Bag: '''You have access to an interdimensional storage space the size of a medium bag. You can access it at anytime. * '''11 - +1 VIT, Enhanced Sustenance: You only need to sleep half as much to gain a whole night's rest and can subsist on starvation rations. You do not have any nutrional requirements and breathing is optional. +1 VIT. * 12 - +1 Outfit Stat, Enhanced Outfit: 'Your outfit is harder and tougher - it now provides serious protection - able to shrug off heavy weapon fire. It channels your magic better too. '+1 Stat 'with your outfit's stat. * '''13 - Healing Artifact: '''You gain a handheld artifact that can heal people and animals. It takes its power from you and isn't very efficient, but can heal almost anything. * '''14 - +1 Any Stat, Allies: '''You gain a pair or fellow lesser magical girls as friends. They'll let you crash at thier places, and show you the ropes on how to be a magical girl. '+1 Stat 'of your choice. If you're a monster girl they'll try to redeem you at first and you will probably slowly corrupt them. * '''15 - Monstrous Metamorphosis: '''You have an additional transformation linked to your emotional state. Get upset, angry, or sufficiently shocked and you'll lose control. You'll gain monstrous traits while in this state - fur, scales, fangs, claws, slitted eyes. Monster girls will shift into being 99% "monster" with no "girl" to them. Gain '+2 STR, +2 AGI and +2 VIT 'while in this state, but lose rational thought beyond the desire to eliminate or escape whatever caused the transformation. * '''16 - +1 MAG, Sorcery: '''You learn a certain type of magic that even mundane people can learn - runecrafting, divination or some such. This lets you accomplish some overt magic even when untransformed. You can even teach it to normal people, if they choose to apply themselves. '+1 MAG. * 17 - Wings: '''Your outfit comes equipped with wings of some sort. You can glide from any height, or fly with some difficulty. If you already have wings, your maneuverability and speed vastly increases or you are given a second set of wings. * '''18 - Purification Artifact: You gain a handheld artifact that can keep an area clear of monsters. You have to charge it and it only works in a fixed radius around the object. It also doesn't force monsters to leave an area they are already in, but it will make them more uncomfortable or irritated. If you are a monster, carrying this will make you much harder to identify as a monster and will reduce your violent or chaotic urges and effects. It's still isn't very comfortable though. * 19 - Awareness: 'You become much more aware of everything your mundane senses tell you. This won't help your magic, but will make you harder to surprise or ambush. You will quickly notice if someone is failing to cast a shadow or reflection, or if a particular scent in the air. * '''20 - +1 Any Stat, Big Friend: '''You know a friendly monstrous girl. She will cover for you or keep you alive, but may ask favours in the same line in return. '+1 Stat 'of your choice. If you're a magical girl, she'll never give up trying to corrupt you. Non-Combat * '''1 - Weird Friend: '''An unknown traveller from apparently far away apparently witnessed the predicament you just got yourself by "accident" while "having breakfast" at midnight. They feel bad for you and are willing to lend a hand if you need it. They are seemingly immortal like you, and travel around seeing sights and working various low-wage jobs to get by. They're willing to help out with fake IDs, pretending to be your parent or letting you crash with them. Someday they'll travel somewhere they refuse to say, when this happens you can travel with them if you wish. * '''2 - +1 LCK, Clousure: '''When your body dies everyone who ever knew you will forget about you. Fate is re-written to make it so you never existed, or died long ago. Your pets are taken in by kind folks, children have new caretakers, your possesions and savings disappear and distribute themselves into the world again. '+1 LCK. * 3 - +1 LCK, Fated: '''You're fated for some task. Until you accomplish what you're fated to do, Fate helps you along. You are less likely to encounter enemies you can't handle, and if you do, circumstances can conspire to drop allies into your lap before or even during fighting. You will practically be impossible to kill in civillian guise. * '''4 - Training: '''Gain complete mastery of one subject, martial art, trade skill or philosophy. This won't provide you information that doesn't currently exist or information unknown to humanity. * '''5 - Interdimensional Home: '''You gain an apartment that only you can access. This is a relatively spacious studio, simply furnished, but there is no exterior door. The cabinets and fridge have a small supply of cheap, unhealthy instant meals that is replenished automatically. There's no cable or phone jacks and cell phones don't get signal here. This home can only be entered by a maximum of 5 people you designate. * '''6 - Incognito: '''You are often overlooked, and people tend to forget your face after they interact with you. Authority figures tend to leave you alone. * '''7 - Environmental Sealing: You are immune to environmental extremes of pressure and temperture and generate your own air supply in a thin layer around your body. You can share this with people around you. This does not protect you against direct magic attacks in any way. * 8 - Get out of Jail: Rarely, if you are imprisoned or trapped, you can choose to teleport to a random location. The place you arrive is guarenteed to be safe at the time you arrive and will have facilities or supplies to let you recover, but it is not guarenteed to be easy to return from or to continue being safe past your intial arrival. * 9 - Big Damn Hero: You can designate a person or place by giving them a token you have personally made or by mounting it to a permanent fixture. You are aware of any danger occuring or about to occur near that person or place so long as the token is intact. You are always alerted with enough advance notice to make it there just in the nick of time, if you hurry. You can only have two active tokens - one person, one place. * 10 - Absolute Direction: If you have a destination or object in mind, you know what direction it is in. It must be a place or object you know exists and have a decent mental image of. You will get very odd results if you look for 'true love' or other concepts, and attempts to find nonspecific things like 'a weapon capable of killing a vampire in one stroke' will lead you in circles if it doesn't fail outright. You'll never lose your keys, remote or cellphone again. * 11 - Big Backpack: You get a big backpack full of useful items. The backpack is somewhat larger on the inside than expected. Each day it will generate a pair of modest, but nutritious meals in brown paper bags, and ID appropriate to the area you are in. The bag also initially contains two changes of clothes for your new body, some basic survival tools, a small laptop that will never break and always have an internet connection, and $10,000 in cash. The backpack itself can be summoned to you if you lose it, but nothing that isn't inside it will come with it. * 12 - Natural Aging: You can age naturally. While other girls in your situation are locked to one age, you will age naturally, though still at only half the normal rate. If you die, your reborn form will be your last starting age rather than the one you died at. * 13 - +1 LCK, Masculinity: 'You are male. '+1 LCK. * 14 - +1 Any Stat, Patron: 'A God, spirit, or entity outside of the Puchuu has taken interest in you and usurped them as the provider of your power. Special Patron Bonuses and Drawbacks will be added. Gain '+1 Stat '''of your choice. * '''15 - Money: You gain $3,000 a month. You can choose to recieve this as cash or direct to a bank account with a debit card. * 16 - Twin Soul: Your transformation has split your soul, and the shard has it's own body. They start out by loving you and won't betray you outside of egregious abuse on your part. They can be male or female as per your choice. They are the same age, development, and specialization as you but have their own weapons and outfit and no powers or perks. Once a day you can alert them that you need them, and they will instinctively know where you are. You both take '-1 in all Stats'. * '17 - Soul Gem: '''Like most normal magical girls your body will become puppet controlled by your soul which is contained in a handheld object. Keep it safe, because destroying it will instantly kill you. Keep the gem near you, as your control over your body harshly drops with distance. From 3m you will lose any fine motor controls of your body and at 10m you will only be able to shuffle around and moan like a zombie. Being dimensionally removed from your gem will also make you lose total control of your body. Keep your body in good working order too - you can still force it to move while it's injured beyond repair, but it's much harder, and if your body is obviously dead you will be mistaken by a vampire or zombie to human and magical girl alike. If your body is destroyed and you have enough mana you can recreate it - letting you stay far stronger then having to be rebirthed anew. * '''18 - Eternal Style: '''Your body and clothing are always kept in pristine condition. Your hair never tangles, teeth never rot, body hair is nonexistent, body odour is always nonexistent or generates a perfume like scent, and nails stay in perfect order. You can summon stylish outfits as often as you want, but any clothing you summon vanishes 2 hours after you remove it. * '''19 - A Way Out: '''If you wish, you can make your death permanent, exiting the cycle of rebirth and giving the middle finger to the Puchuu. ''(This will reset your non-meta involvement and the Puchuu will see you as a completely new spirit, you will not be able to complete non-meta actions using knowledge from previous runs). * '20 - Fake Parents: '''You now have a pair of people who are convinced they are your parents. You're not actually sure if they're brainwashed people, magical constructs, or fate-twisted into actually being your body's parents. Either way, they have documents proving you are their little girl and they're just moved your 'family' into the city. They also love you, expect you to go to school and keep your grades up, and can't be told about your magical girl career or they simply vanish the next day. Dead or expelled by the Puchuu Raison d'être Magical girls cover the world and eliminate supernatural things. Zombies, interdimensional lizard monsters, yeti terrorists, and so on. Magical girls retain their free will once contracted by the Puchuu. They gain great powers and often some form of immortality or other benefit, and in exchange recieve the nagging instinct to investigate and meddle with most things supernatural. There are reasons why monsters and mythical creatures are never found, and why there are very few hauntings in the world, despite all the murders and other horrible things that take place. The beings who created these magical girls seem to be trying to steer the universe in a certain direction through the actions and influencing of these girls, by eliminating one abnormal thing at a time. Monster girls seem to act on their own, but may be guided by some external faction as well. They get the urge to randomly go somewhere or some inconsequential thing, like vandalizing a wall or protecting a hobo, but it often results in a butterfly effect that creates much more chaos in the world. For example a wall yet again graffiti'd might finally make the local security guard snap, and lead him to brutally beating an innocent hoodlum, and result in heightened tensions or riots in the city. Generally when a magical girl or monster girl does whatever feels instinctively right to them, they feel fufilled. Their powers grow when they complete tasks or defeat opponents. A girl can choose to rebel against her instincts. Often times they end up being utterly depressed. There are rare rumours that some girls in the past have perserved and completely triumphed over their instincts without dying. Some state that they become something else entirely, some whisper dreadful things about being "recycled", while other proclaim you simply remain as you are, but without the instinct to interact with the supernatural as you used to. Magical girls made by different entites/factions to the Puchuu may have different forms of immortality and powers. Some may be eternally youthful but can be killed without destroying a Soul Gem. Other may be much more powerful than you are, but age normally. Many more variations exist. The creatures are constantly experimenting and making tweaks to their methods to create magical girls most suited to further their goals. The World The world you exist in is riddled with much more supernatural things than you could imagine. That big bed that was near your apartment's dumpster for 3 weeks? The one the garbage men seem to completely ignore? It's actually a portal to a small world, a green hill, a large tree and a single bench, someone's small paradise. Some other magical girl might of come round and destroyed it, and you might of simply thought, "Oh those garbage men finally did their job". The gas explosion downtown was actually an ancient dragon being unhappy with being hunted by magical girls. When normal humans experience something supernatural, their brains will automatically rationalise it to something normal, if this is just how it has always been or a result of Puchuu interferance you don't know. A magical girl chasing a harpy down a street, bumping and crashing into things, and people may just see a girl chasing her dog. A life or death final show down between a trio of magical girls can take place in front of city hall, and people can chalk it up to a badly executed political stunt gone wrong. There are other worlds and timelines among the multiverse. You can find ways to travel to them if you find out how or find someone to help you. The beings that created you will move your spirit to another universe in the event the world you are on dies. The place you end up in may be under a strange sky and unknown stars, but it will surely have humans speaking a language you can understand. You will never be truly left alone, floating in space. For better or worse. But NOW! For now you are someone or something else. It is around midnight, you are standing (either alone or with friends) next to a bloodied car (or van if too many friends) and a dead girl in a frilly pink outfit on the side of the road. Your new life has just begun. ''You will have no memories of your past life, nor skills you may have had and now have the world knowledge of whatever your starting age is. If you are reborn you hold your previous knowledge unless you choose to make death permanent with A Way Out.